


Fall for You

by kilgraves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bro Isaac, F/M, Fluff, I dk man it's just really cutesy and simple, Oblivious Cora, Pining Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilgraves/pseuds/kilgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a pretty major crush on Cora, and finally builds up the courage to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for You

Stiles isn’t sure when he first starts to really notice her.

_Cora_.

Whenever he stays at the loft to watch Derek train the betas, he finds himself staring at her – without even realizing he’s doing it. He watches the way she moves, lithe and quick, with a precision that no one could achieve without supernatural help.

His eyes dart up and down her body; the gentle curve of her hips, the dip in her collarbone, the way her dark hair swings back and forth when she dodges a punch.

He likes to think that he isn’t _too_ obvious about whatever this is – a crush? – but, judging by the way Isaac brings it up to him one day, he’s mistaken.

“Dude,” the beta murmurs, putting up a hand to stop Stiles from walking past him, “You know she’ll eat you alive, right?”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, trying to appear completely oblivious, “What are you talking about?”

Isaac folds his arms across his chest, smirking, “Cora.”

“What about her?”

“You like her – it’s painfully obvious, and if I have to watch you drool and make heart eyes at her anymore, I’m going to throw up.”

Stiles opens his mouth to speak, and then closes it when he realizes he has no comeback, no witty retort to counteract Isaac’s assumptions. Sighing, he murmurs, “What do I do?”

Isaac blinks, scratching at the back of his neck, and then smiles, “Just go for it, man. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Stiles lets out a quick snort, “She could say no, she could laugh, she could punch me in the face, she could do all three of those things at one – god, that would _suck_ –,”

“Stiles,” Isaac interrupts, rolling his eyes even as his expression turns fond, “Cora’s not like that, alright?” When the human raises his eyebrows, Isaac backtracks, “Okay, she’s not _always_ like that. Think of it this way: you’ll never know unless you talk to her.”

Stiles huffs a short breath, because of course, Isaac’s right, but he’s anxious. He’s always been like this – jittery and awkward and constantly un-sure of himself. Maybe that’s part of why his crush on Cora is so ridiculous; she’s basically the complete opposite of him. And then there’s the whole, huge, scary problem of Derek – because he’s her brother, her alpha, and she’s the only immediate family he has left. Stiles knows how much Derek loves Cora, even if he isn’t always the best at showing it, and he also knows that he most likely won’t approve of the liking Stiles has taken to his baby sister.

Still, he _has_ to know, has to work out whether there’s even the tiniest possibility of Cora liking him back.

He waits a few days, and he may or may not spend more than a couple of hours in front of his bathroom mirror, practicing what he’ll say to her when he finally plucks up the courage. The next week, Derek and Isaac leave town to follow a lead on the whole darach situation, and Stiles seizes his opportunity.

“Cora,” he catches her by the arm, gently pulling her back as Boyd and Erica retreat to their rooms for the night.

The werewolf furrows her eyebrows, looking from his hand on her arm to his face – she’s so like Derek sometimes, it’s almost comical – and murmurs, “What is it, Stiles?”

“I, uh,” he clears his throat, determined not to make an ass out of himself and screw this up, “I just want to talk to you.”

“About?”

She’s watching him with a calculated expression on her face, one of her eyebrows quirked now, and Stiles feels himself shrinking under her gaze. His throat is closing up and when he lets go of her arm, he has to shove his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they’re trembling and sweaty.

“I-I,” he tries again, swallowing his nerves, “I…”

Cora keeps staring at him, eyes boring into his, and finally says, “Whatever it is, just say it.”

He huffs, closes his eyes and lets the words tumble out of his mouth in a whirlwind, “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

There’s a long moment where she doesn’t say a word, merely continues to look at him, eyes wide and lips parted ever so slightly. He tries to take comfort in the fact that she hasn't punched him, takes that as a good sign. The silence probably lasts about ten seconds, but it feels more like an eternity and Stiles wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole, until-

“You…” She blinks, “You want _me_ to go out with you?” 

Upon hearing her words, his eyebrows furrow, "Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like it's so surprising that I'd want to go on a date with you." 

She shrugs, looking down at the floor, a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks, "Well... Don't you like Lydia?"

Stiles lets out a quiet laugh under his breath, and then reaches out to lift her chin up so he can see her face, look into her eyes, "I like _you_." 

Cora's definitely blushing now, and she's trying to hide her smile but Stiles can see it, genuine and anxious, "Really?"

"Yeah," Stiles replies, nodding and relieved that she isn't reacting as violently as he imagined she might, "Really, really." 

And then it's almost like she can't even attempt to hold back a grin, and it spreads across her face like wildfire, lips stretching to expose her white teeth. It's the kind of smile that you can't help but smile back at, the kind of smile that makes you feel warm inside. 

"You promise this isn't Isaac or Boyd fucking with me?" She asks, reaching up to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, "They didn't put you up to this or something, did they? Because that's totally something they would do, and I just-,"

" _Cora_ ," he laughs, because who knew she was just as - if not more - nervous as he is? "No one put me up to anything, alright? I like you, a lot, and I think you're beautiful and interesting and I want to get to know you better which is why I'm asking you to go out with me in the first place. Which, by the way, has taken me at least two weeks to find the balls to do." 

She's blushing again, and the way she's acting - all smiley and nervous - is in such stark contrast to the way she acts on a daily basis, but Stiles likes it. He literally wants to know everything there is to know and more about this girl - this brave, strong, confusing girl. 

There's a beat, and then: "Okay." 

Stiles cocks his head, taken aback, and then grins, "Okay as in you'll go out with me or-?"

"Okay as in of _course_ I'll go out with you," she replies, flashing that smile again and making him weak at the knees.

As she moves across the loft to go to her room, Stiles stays where he is, unable to get his legs to cooperate, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. He feels warm and content and especially pleased because Cora _likes_ him - at least enough to go on a date with him - and he knows that might not seem like much, but in this moment, he feels like he can fly.

**Author's Note:**

> You should give me feedback because it's my absolute favorite thing (◕ω◕✿)


End file.
